Star vs the Forces of Pokemon
by FanbaseTrash
Summary: When the 25th Annual Echo Creek Pokemon Tournament rolls around, Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly enter in hopes of winning. But unbeknownst to them, there is something mysterious going on that could change everything...or is it someone? Picture credit goes to overthegardenpopsicle-blog on Tumblr.
1. Updates & Info

Hello everyone, it's me, WrestlingFan01. I'm sorry that I haven't been active for quite sometime and I wanted to get a few things straight before I start.

1\. I don't plan on continuing "Living in a Dream" due to me losing interest in wrestling and more on Video Games and Cartoons (more specifically Pokèmon and Steven Universe\Loud House) *hint hint*. HOWEVER, I might have plans for my Gravity Falls fic so stay tuned, my dudes.

2\. This story will be an AU where Pokèmon exist in SVTFOE. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to their ACTUAL personalities from the show as possible. The only thing new is an OC of mine (with possible minor OCs), which will be seen later into the story. While I might show off most of the main characters teams early into the story, I will gradually reveal side characters' Pokèmon as time goes on.

3\. This is a Jarco (Jackie x Marco) fanfic. I don't have anything against Starco, I just feel like other people can do their relationship better than I can. I'm just trying to do something interesting with my story (hence the crossover and my love of both.) If you have a problem with it, don't bother reading this story. Besides, it's nothing sexual (probably) just possible fluff and that's WAY into the story anyway.

4\. Only Gen 1-6 Pokèmon will be featured in this story. In addition, this isn't going to be a "Go on a journey and challenge the Pokèmon League" kind of story. Because of that, you can only leave to go on a Pokèmon when you're 18 in this AU. This will be a Third Person POV (with an occasional First Person POV) of mostly Star and Marco's lives.

5\. And finally, there will be canon Pokèmon characters thrown into the mix (Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, etc.) from time to time.

That will be all you need to know about the upcoming story. See you guys later!


	2. An Average Day?

**Hey everybody, its me, WrestlingFan01 and I have some things to say before I get started.**

 **I would like to do responses to reviews left on this story. If you do not want your review to be mentioned, please put "DNA", for do not answer, at the end of your comment.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been able to work on this story that much. I've been sick 2 days in a row and still going. I'm trying to work on my story when I don't feel like shit, which isn't very often.**

 **One of the characters in this story will be pretty much be built from the ground up since there's barely any info on them but I'm going to try and use what I know to my advantage. So ,technically, it's not an OC but rather an almost entirely AU based character.**

 **That's all I can think of something enjoy the chapter and feel free to write a review anytime!**

Marco Diaz woke up at the sound of a monotone, yet annoyingly loud alarm. He slammed his hand down on said alarm several times before finally turning it off. He sighed in relief and sat up only to see his best friend, Star Butterfly, sitting at the end of his bed.

Marco jumped and screamed "Star! What did I tell you about scaring me in the mornings!?" Star shot him a puzzled look. "You never said anything about morning jumpscares." she retorted.

Marco opened his mouth, only to close it, realizing she was right. "Well...can you try not to do it?" he asked pleadingly. "Okay!" she exclaimed in a cheery demeanor

After Star jumped downstairs, Marco snuck to his closet and changed out of his pajamas into a grey shirt with black pants and casual shoes, accompanied by his signature red hoodie. He then went to his nightstand to grab his cross-belt containing his Pokèmon. He grabbed a Pokè Ball, a Great Ball, and a Net Ball and released a Combusken, Riolu, and Lombre, respectively.

"Combusken" his Combusken stated as it stretched it's body

"Rio!" his Riolu said, getting into a standard karate battle position

"Lombre! Lombre!" Marco's Lombre shouted cheerfully. "Lombre! Calm down! It's only…" Marco stopped to turn toward his clock.

 **6:25 a.m.**

Marco began to panic, realizing he had 5 minutes to get to his bus. He usually had time to check on his Pokèmon before he went to school, for sicknesses or injuries. There's a reason he gets the nickname "The Safe Kid." While he hated the nickname, and thought of himself as more of a "misunderstood bad boy", it wouldn't stop him to care about his friends. He half-way ran down his stairs before running back up to retrieve his Pokèmon.

"Sorryguysigottago!" he said in an unintelligible speed , retrieving them into their respective Pokè Balls. "Rio?" was all his Riolu could manage to say as it was retrieved. He ran downstairs and rushed out the door, past his parents.

Mrs. Diaz sat in the kitchen and sighed heavily after Marco left. She was visibly tired with her hair undone, in her morning robe. She sipped out of her morning coffee slowly, as her husband inched over to her.

"What's the matter, mi amore?" her husband, Mr. Diaz, questioned. "I don't know. I just feel like he's starting to separate himself from us." she stated. Mr. Diaz was confused by this and asked "What do you mean?" "He didn't even say good-bye or see you later or…or anything!" she exclaimed. He thought about it for a moment and chuckled.

"Honey, don't worry! He's becoming an adult. We can't expect him to remember a goodbye when he has so many hellos to give throughout his day! Soon enough he'll be off to college, get married and eventually have his own family and his own child who will say 'hello' and 'goodbye' to him everyday. By then we'll finally have a grandchild, like we always…" Mr. Diaz was interrupted by the sounds of heavy snoring and looked to his right to see his wife asleep, with her head resting beside her coffee. "…wanted" he finished, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, now realizing he was the only one listening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Marco Diaz skidded to a halt at his bus station, gasping for air as his bus approached the stop. The doors open up to reveal a overweight bus driver with long, yellow hair and peach fuzz across his upper lip.

"Well if it isn't Marco Diaz" he remarked with a condescending tone. Marco just ignored him and found a seat on the back of the bus. As he was sitting down, he stopped and felt if something was off. He put his hand on the seat and felt a whoopee cushion on his seat. "Nice try, Haunter." he said, as he tossed the cushion on to the floor.

Almost instantly a Haunter materialized out of thin air. "Haunter…" it said weakly, as if it was accepting defeat. "Sup, Diaz?" Janna said, appearing from behind his seat. "Really, Janna? Whoopee cushions? What is this, 5th grade?" he asked rhetorically.

"Sorry, Mr. Prank Expert. I didn't realize I had to meet your 'expectations'" Janna retorted sarcastically. "Besides, it's only a few weeks 'till school's out. I thought I would 'lay low' until the last day of school. That's when Project Jellopocalypse activates!" she exclaimed.

"Jellopocalypse? Did you come up with that?" Marco asked. Janna laughed and shook her head. "No, she did." she explained while pointing forward. Marco turned his head only to be face-to-face with Star Butterfly. Again.

Marco screamed and jumped (again). Star and Janna laughed while Marco recollected himself. "You know what? Forget what I said about morning jumpscares. Don't scare me like that EVER!" he said sternly.

"Oh come on, Marco. Am I scaring you or are you just…" Star stopped and inched closers to his face "…nervous?" she said playfully. Marco started to sweat and slightly shake. "N-nervous about wh-what? I d-don't feel nervous!" he exclaimed in an unconvincing manner.

"Oh come on, Marco" Janna replied. She jumped over the seat with an "Humph!" and landed beside Marco. "We both know you're thinking about Jackie Lynn Thomas!" Suddenly, the bus came to a halt as it picked up another passenger.

She had light blonde hair with a single teal highlight and green eyes with freckles under them. She wore a white, long-sleeved T-shirt with dark green sleeves and a seashell necklace hanging over. She wore baby blue shorts with white socks striped with green complimenting her baby blue shoes.

"Geez. Talk about timing" Janna murmured. Jackie walked down the isle to the end of the bus. With each step, Marco's heart raced faster and faster and progressively more flustered. Janna saw this and smiled slyly. "I gotcha covered, Diaz" Janna said as she jumped back over the seat and sat in one adjacent to him.

Jackie walked to the end of the bus and looked at Marco. ' _Wow. She's so beautiful_ ' Marco thought to himself. To him, if its as time froze just for him to gaze upon her. "Is this seat taken?" Jackie questioned Marco, who was still in a trance.

Marco quickly snapped out of his daydreaming. "Yes? I-I mean NO it…um just uh" Marco lightly patted the empty area beside him, signaling Jackie to sit beside him. Jackie shrugged and plopped down beside him.

" _Oh God, she's sitting next to me. That's Step #11 on the list_!" Marco was remembering about his 27 step plan that he follows in order to impress Jackie, before she asked a question. "So what have you been up to?" she said, again, snapping out of his thoughts.

' _You gotta stop doing that, Diaz'_ he told himself. "Oh you know just…hanging uh around" he answered, almost stuttering. _'C'mon, man! Get yourself together!'_ he exclaimed to himself. "Are you, OK?" Jackie said with genuine worry. She was concerned because he kept zoning out. Marco, however, took this as a sign of compassion and blushed slightly.

"Marco and Jackie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Janna said in a ridiculing voice. Jackie immediately threw the whoopee cushion from earlier at Janna. It hit Janna's smug face, releasing a small fart sound upon impact. Janna laughed it off, acting as if it were in a playful manner.

"She never learns, does she?" Marco asked. Jackie was confused of Marco's understanding. "Are you two friends or something?" she asked. Marco was taken aback by this. After years of being friends, Janna NEVER talked about him to Jackie. He felt so belittled by that fact, he didn't even take Jackie's remark seriously.

"You're joking, right?" Marco asked, unbelievable of her previous statement. "No, why?" she retorted in a puzzled manner. "We've been friends for almost 10 years. How come she's never talked about me before?" asked not only to Jackie, but to let himself think of an answer as well. Jackie just gave it a shrug while Marco was still pending on an answer of his own question.

Just then, the bus slowed down before stopping in place and opening the doors. "Guess this is our stop" Marco stated with a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess so" she said, giving a equally weak smile back. They both got up from the seat and walked off the bus. As the bus drove away, Jackie kneeled down to take her skateboard out of her backpack.

Her skateboard was baby blue with a tidal wave design making up almost half the skateboard bottom. It has a shell beside the front pair of orange wheelsand dark blue stripes across the top of the board. She takes out and puts on her magenta helmet with blue sea shells on each side of her head.

"See you around, Diaz!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs and riding off. "See ya…" he said faintly knowing she couldn't hear him. "Way to go, Marco!" Star yelled from behind him, this time unsuccessfully scaring him. "What do you mean?" asked Marco. "Come on, Marco. Don't play stupid with me." She said defensively. "I saw you have a full conversation with Jackie." Marco stopped to realized what to she just said, with a smile slowly peaking from cheek to cheek. "You're right, Star I did it!" Marco exclaimed, just loud enough so he wouldn't bring in unnecessary attention.

"I told you that you two were made for each other!" Star said excitedly. Marco shot Star a puzzled look and said "You never said anything about me and Jackie." He retorted, as a reference to an event earlier this morning. Star, getting the reference, playfully shoves Marco and mutters a "Shut up" while laughing.

"You get what I mean, right? You two go together as well as peanut butter and vanilla sprinkles!" she exclaimed. "Don't you mean peanut butter and jelly?" Marco asked. Star scoffed at Marco's statement. Come on Marco, that's disgusting." She said flatly. Marco chuckled at this. She's been on Earth for so many months yet she still has so much to learn. As he was thinking, he remember the situation from few moments ago.

"Marco?" Star asked. Marco quickly turned to Star. "Does Janna ever talk to you about me?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" she asked confused. Marco sighed and said "When I was talking to Jackie, she told me about how Janna NEVER talks about me."

"Sounds like she lied to you" Star stated. Marco was shocked by her statement, but could see where she thought this. _"Yeah, I guess she's right_ " he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. _"But why would she lie to me? What could she be lying about?"_ Immediately after finishing his thoughts, he collided with someone.

Papers flew around them and books were scattered across the floor while Marco looked up to see a ponytailed brunette with green eyes looking down on him with a worried expression. "Sabrina?" Marco asked. She panicked in almost an instant, dropping to her knees and began to pickup miscellaneous papers and books.

"Here let me help you with that" Marco said as he kneeled down and picked up a book. "NO!" she screamed, taking Marco off guard. "I'm sorry, I…gotta go!" Sabrina said standing up and running into the building. Marco slowly stood up as Star walked over to him.

"Hey, Star" Marco said without turning to face her. "Yes, Marco?" Star asked in a monotone voice. "I think I've just learned a valuable lesson" Marco stated. "What's that?" Star asked, with genuine wonder. Marco finally turned around to Star. "I need to stop talking to myself" he stated before walking off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ms. Diaz sat on her bed, still thinking about Marco's possible problem. She couldn't just go up to him and ask. He would probably find it embarrassing. She laid back and rubbed her head, trying to think of possible solutions.

After 10 minutes, she jolted up and smiled, finally finding a solution. She walked over to her closet and opened it. After about 5 minutes of searching, she found it and exclaimed an "AH-HAH!" for only herself to hear. It was a large scrapbook with a leather case and hundreds of pictures, each containing visual information and stories about the Diaz family's past.

Ms. Diaz opened up to the first page and saw a card containing a phone number and their first name. She slowly tore off the card from the old tape it was still attached to, trying not to damage it. She read the card aloud:

 _If you need anything, just give me a call. I'm always here for you!_

 _Cynthia_

 **Is this Cynthia who we think it is? Why is Jackie lying to Marco? Will we ever find out where Sabrina is going? Find out on the next chapter of Star vs. the Forces of Pokèmon!**

 **I do not own Pokèmon of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and I never will. They belong to Game Freak and Disney, respectively. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Powerful Blondes & Impervious Bonds

**Hey guys, it's me, FanbaseTrash, and I'm here to respond to your comments:**

 **THExPOTxSMOKER: Indeed**

 **Catsrawesome: Believe me when I say I'm just as exited as you. I've been thinking for so long which Pokèmon go not only with Star's personality but interests, as well.**

' **means inner thoughts, " means speaking**

 **AdamZeeper: I know, right? It's so hard to find good Jarco fics on the website. That's why I'm finally back and ready to continue with the story!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: It is now! And I'm glad to see that you're interested!**

 **If you're wondering about the sudden disappearance, its because of many family issues and personal issues, most of which I would wish not to explain. Also something to note is that these chapters will take quite sometime to come out. I hope that you can be patient while I work on them in my free time.**

 **Thank you for listening and enjoy the chapter!**

Jackie Lynn Thomas sat in Spanish class and sighed heavily, recalling the incident on the bus. "You gotta tell him eventually, you know." Janna stated from the seat beside her. Jackie knew she was right. She can't keep her feelings for Marco bottled up forever. She had to tell him somehow.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Janna questioned. Jackie shook her head at this. "I couldn't" Jackie replied "Besides, isn't that supposed to be what the male does?" Janna rolled her eyes at this and said "Technically, it can be either person's job."

"I feel like I've already messed up my chance with him today" Jackie said depressingly. Janna was confused, and asked for Jackie to explain. Jackie looked around the room, as if she was trying to stall Janna's question. "I sort of…toldhimyounevertalkabouthim." She quickly explained.

While the information was fast, Janna still understood everything. She sat there with no expression until, suddenly, a small laugh escaped her mouth. "What's so funny?" Jackie asked. "It's just.." Janna stopped and began to chuckle. "You were right" she managed to stay through her laughter. "What?" is all Jackie could say before she was cut off by Janna. "You always bring him up, instead" she said chortling.

Jackie was peeved at her comment, though she knew it was true, and tried to tell her off. "NO I DON'T!" she accidentally screamed. She covered her mouth, hoping that not that many people noticed her outburst. To her dismay, just about everyone heard her, including the teacher.

She pointed to the door, signaling Jackie to leave to the principle's office. Jackie accepted her fate and walked out the door. Janna sighed, feeling guilty. "You too, Janna" the teacher said sternly. Janna was about to interject, but felt it was only right to go with her friend. She got up and left with the class watching her as she exited. She closed the door and grunted. "I never liked this class, anyway" she murmured and walked through the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angie Diaz sat on her bed with the cell phone in hand, silently listening to the dial-tone. The dial tone stopped and played a voice mail instead. "Hello, this is Cynthia. If you're hearing this, you've reached my voice mail. I'll probably be back soon to answer." ***click*** Angie sighed, laid back and put her phone on her chest.

She pondered if Cynthia would ever pick up, let alone remember her. It's been years since they've spoken. It's not like they hated each other or something. Cynthia decided after college to go to Japan and live there.

Of course, they're were some "bumps in the road", so to speak. She couldn't afford to just go to Japan so she rented a house up north and got a full-time job until she got the funds to leave. She would leave, battle the 8 gym leaders, Elite Four, and eventually the Champion. At least that's what she said her plan was.

Angie never understood why she decided to go, but it's not like she had a say in it, right? It's not like they've been friends for years or anything. She hasn't even visited or contacted her in 6 years. She felt like it her fault, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

She reached over to the other side of the couch and pulled out a picture from the scrapbook. It showed a group of people in graduation outfits with a caption at the bottom:

 **Echo Creek Senior Graduates: May 10** **th** **, 1997**

She skimmed through the photo until she found a blonde woman, faintly smiling two people across from her. Angie sighed deeply and eyed down the phone on her chest. She moved her hand towards it, just to pull back out of fear. _'What if she doesn't answer?'_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts of fear were gradually taken over with thoughts of determination.

' _No…she WILL answer!'_ she exclaimed to herself. She picked up the phone and slowly dialed in her phone number. She stopped her finger over the "Call" button and took a deep breath. "Third time's the charm?" she said questionably. She pressed it and listened to the dial-tone, hoping for anything by this point.

' _Nothing so far'_ she thought, slowly giving up hope. On the fourth beep, someone could be heard picking up the phone. "I swear to Arceus if this is ANOTHER cable advertisement, I'm gonna…" ' _That voice!'_ Angie thought. _'It could only be one person.'_

"Cynthia?" Angie asked out. She heard a small gasp from the other end. "ANGIE?!" she hear her yell. _'It was her'_ She thought. "How's it going?" Angie replied calmly, despite everything inside telling her to squeal. "ANGIE! I-I haven't heard from you in so long! How have you been?" Cynthia asked happily. "Oh life's pretty good here" Angie replied. "Once you live here for a while, the suburban life is really nice! How about you?" she retorted.

"Do I wish I had your life!" Cynthia said, slightly chuckling. "Do you know how hard it is to get coffee when you're the Sinnoh League Champion?" she asked. "Nothing but constant paparazzi and…" She released a quiet "Oops" before falling silent. Angie was still comprehending what she said. "I'm sorry" Angie responded playfully "could you repeat that?"

"Alright! You caught me red-handed." Cynthia said as she one of her hands up. "I was going to tell you later on but…better early than never, right?" she questioned. Angie couldn't believe it. Her best friend finally achieved her dream of League Champion.

"So…How long?" Angie asked. "Pardon?" Cynthia questioned. "How long did it take you?" Angie asked again, being a bit more specific. "Oh!" Cynthia responded, finally understanding. "A little over a year after I moved to Japan. Or, I guess, two months after…" Cynthia went silent once more as Angie realized what she was going to say. "…your last visit?" Angie asked softly, in an almost sympathetic way.

All she received this time was a stressful sigh and a quiet "Yeah." Angie felt bad for Cynthia. After becoming champion, she probably had no time for friends, or even worse, family. "You know, Cynthia, you could always come back!" Angie cheerfully said, trying to help her old friend. "I wish it was still that easy, Angie. I really wish it was." Cynthia said flatly.

Now it was Angie's turn to give a stressful sigh. They sat in silence for minutes on end, waiting for the other to pick the conversation back up. That's when Angie got an idea. " Do you remember what our old college professor told us about the champions?"

"No?" she asked. "That they have earn a certain amount of vacation days every year they're champion, since it varied from region to region." Angie correcting her. Silence fell again. "I don't know Angie, I've been real busy lately and I don't think…" Angie stopped Cynthia with just three words:

"It's about Marco"

Suddenly, all that Angie could hear is soft breathing. Cynthia loved Marco like he was her son. Even though she wasn't around that much when he was born, since she rented a house up north for a while. She still got baby pictures from Angie until he was 2. She never got why she stopped sending them but she eventually visited after she moved to Japan.

She saw Marco for the first time, since his birth, when he was 8 and fell in love with him. She reminded her so much of herself as a kid: shy, quiet, and creative. It was like watching herself grow up all over again. She always wondered how Marco turned out, for better or worse.

She spent almost all her time there with Marco. As hard as it is to believe, she loved to listen to Marco go on about his day when he got home from Kindergarten. She loved how outgoing he was to her, but no one else. It made her feel like what she and Marco had was special.

"What's the problem?" Cynthia asked. "Well…" Angie started "He doesn't really talk to us anymore unless we talk to him first. You remember how much he loved talking, right?" _'Boy, do I ever'_ Cynthia thought, but she responded with a simple "Yes?" "He seems very nervous and jumpy recently." Angie added. "He's always been nervous and jumpy" Cynthia retorted.

While he was open towards Cynthia, young Marco was easily scared and very nervous (and from what we've seen, that hasn't changed much). She tempered how every time she said his name from behind he would jump slightly, as if he was being pulled out of a daydream constantly.

"Please, Cynthia? I-I miss you." Angie said with a crack in her voice. If Cynthia didn't already feel bad she definitely did now. She always did feel bad for not contacting her best friend in years but she never could have guessed it would impact her so much. She cursed herself for being so busy. In Angie's defense, Cynthia knew that she would be treated like a celebrity when she became champion, if ever.

She couldn't have guessed that she'd be popular to the point where she couldn't walk out of a hotel and be asked for an autograph. There were models, actors, even other champions that deserved more attention then Cynthia like Steven, Lance or even Diantha. Yet people always came back to her. It intrigued her to say the least.

Now Cynthia sits there conflicted. She couldn't leave Angie hanging like this. She *was* her best friend, after all. "I'll see what I can do" The League champion says so quietly it might as well been a whisper. Cynthia cringed at the sound of high pitched squealing on the line. "Thank you! I'll see you soon!" she heard Angie say before she hung up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jackie sat in Principle Skeeves office with her arm resting on the back side of her chair. She was still upset with Janna, but she couldn't deny that she was right. Jackie has liked Marco since she first saw him in Kindergarten and ever since she's had a crush on him. You'd think with how "down-to-earth" she was about everything else she would have no problem asking Marco out, right? Wrong.

Sure, she could talk to him just fine, but whenever she's about to ask him she freezes up or changes the subject. Every. Time. She never knew why. She doesn't get nervous doing an immense amount of deadly tricks and stunts on her skateboard, but she get nervous talking to a boy. To be fair, not just any boy, but still a boy. _'Emotions are weird"_ Jackie pondered.

A clicking sound of the doorknob turning forced Jackie back to reality. She hoped it was Skeeves so she could get this over with and head back to class. It was better than lamenting in the principle's office. Door creaked open to reveal a familiar. _'Oh great'_ Jackie told herself. Janna slowly walked over and sat next to Jackie, the only empty seat left.

Janna was the first to speak. "Sorry" she muttered with her hand cupping her face. Jackie breathed deeply and exhaled. "Me, too. I guess you were right" she sated. "It wasn't that funny, ya know? It was more momentary humor than" "That's not what I meant Janna" Jackie interrupted. "You were right about Marco: I should ask him. But…" Jackie paused at the thought of explaining, not knowing what to say. "You're scared to ask him, aren't you?" Janna said, completing Jackie's sentence.

Jackie was taken aback by this. "How did you, know?" she asked. Janna smirked and looked over to Jackie before stating "He's the same way." 'What?' Jackie thought before the doorknob clicked and the door swung open.

The man who opened the was wearing a dark grey suit and light purple undershirt with a magenta bow tie, to boot. He was balding but the remaining hair was light brown. He had a short figure but still looked like an esteemed person.

He sat down in his mobile chair slowly, and scooted towards his desk. He began to search through his folders slowly and spoke simultaneously. "So Jackie Thomas, I haven't seen you here in a long time." He said whilst smirking to himself. Janna talked instead of Jackie by stating "I'm here too!" she proclaimed with verbal annoyance. Skeeves then pulled back and bent down to look between the leg space under his desk.

"I know, I know" he said sighing with annoyance as he sat back up. "I'm going to get straight to the point here: what did you do?" he said while checking his desk drawers. "We 'disturbed' class by making 'distractions'" Janna stated, creating air quotes when necessary. Of course, the teacher never said this, but she used an educated guess. (Pun entirely intended)

"Example?" he asked while emptying out his drawers and laying the contents on his desk. "Some screaming and.. that's about it." Jackie stated flatly. Skeeves gasped and exclaimed "Oh my goodness!"

"It's really not that bad!" Janna intervened. "No, not that." Skeeves stated sounding slightly worried. "I forgot to put up these posters for tomorrow!" He snapped his attention towards the clock on his desk which read **2:20 pm**.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Mr. Drewmour, I need your assistance. Meet me in the guidance office." he explained. A voice saying "Rodger that, sir!" could be heard through the more-than-noticeable static. Skeeves turned off the walkie-talkie and groaned.

"You girls are lucky. If this were a regular day, I'd have to write you down for this. But since I'm currently busy, I'll let you off with a warning." He explained and grabbed a thin yet tall stack of what appeared to be posters. "You can leave now." he finished while walking out of the door himself.

Jackie sat there in silence holding her chin, pondering. "Why is he in such a hurry?" Jackie questioned, not expecting a response. Instead, she got a response in the form of Janna walking over to the now open drawer. "Janna! What are you doing?! Do you wanna get caught again?" she asks in a hushed manner, checking all around her for any eyes coming their way. "I'm not going to." Janna replied calmly. She followed up this statement with a confused look while peeking inside the newly opened drawer. Jackie walked over to examine what was so puzzling.

It was indeed a poster like she had imagined but that's about how far her imagine could prepare her. It had a basic white background with a Pokè Ball at the top, having its sides surrounded by a rainbow of colors that extended to the halfway point. It had the words "25thAnnual" above the ball coupled with bold, black text and solid outline. Under the ball, it had the words "Pokèmon Tournament" in the same text and outline color. Some Footnotes explained possible regulations.

Located on Echo Creek Pokèmon Field

All Pokèmon are welcome!

Sign-ups are April 18th- April 25th or until registrations are full. Sign-ups will be located at Echo Creek Library

Begins Saturday, April 26th

Entry Fee: $15

Spectator Fee for Singular Round: $10 Adults (18+), $5 Children (6+), FREE for Children below 6.

Spectator Fee for Entire Tournament : $100 Adults, $50 for Children (6+); additional members added for $25.

Will not provide copies if tickets and/or passes are lost.

Grand Prize of $1,000 and trophy

2nd Place Receives $250 and trophy

3rd & 4th Place Receives $50 and ribbons

All entrants receive ribbons for participation if unsuccessful

"Looks like a tournament is going on." Janna claimed with a "Nice!" to follow up. Jackie, however, was more confused then ecstatic. "How come I've never heard of this?" she asked out loud. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know either." Janna responded. "But if one things for sure" The sneaky folded the poster and gave it to Jackie "We need to leave before someone sees us. And quick." she stated. They both left and returned to their classes before the dismissal bell.

 **I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil or Pokèmon and I never will. They belong to Disney and Game Freak respectively. Thanks for reading; this is FanbaseTrash, signing off until next time!**


End file.
